


Out of the Shadows

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Episode: s07e08-09 The Wings of War, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Whump, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by the Dragon Flyers while trying to retake the Edge. What he discovers during his capture has him spiraling into dark fears and nightmares.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Out of the Shadows

Hiccup was on the Singetail of one of Krogan’s Dragon Flyers. He wanted to knock the Flyer off in some way and take control of the Singetail in order to escape, but he was bound hand and foot. Also, he was practically laying in the Flyer’s lap. He’d been slung over the back of the dragon and the Flyer came on behind. 

This whole situation was a mess. Hiccup had been leading an assault to take back the Edge. It had worked, but on the way out, the Flyers had decided to capture him. They’d gotten him right off of Toothless’ back, and his dragon had crashed into the water. He knew from previous experience that Toothless was a good swimmer though, so he would be safe. Hiccup, on the other hand, was very much not. He didn’t know where he was being taken or what would happen to him when he got there. Surely, he was wanted alive though, or else the Flyers would have just killed him. That thought didn’t help much though. If one was alive, one could be tortured.

They flew for what felt like hours. Hiccup wanted to say something, but there was no point. The sun was rising over the sea by the time an island came into view. The Riders hadn’t been following them, as there were too many Flyers and they had to help resupply the Edge. Maybe they’d come to rescue him though. They had Stoick and Skullcrusher with them, and Skullcrusher could track anything. 

They landed, and Hiccup was taken off the back of the dragon and tossed over someone’s shoulder. He struggled, but there was really no point; the knots on his bindings were tight. 

Light left as he was taken into a cave system, but then flickered to life as someone lit a torch. Hiccup tried to keep track of where they were taking him, but there were so many twists and turns. Eventually, they stopped in a large cavern and tossed him down on the rocky floor like he was just a sack. He grunted as he painfully hit the ground. It was luckily his side, so his face was spared. 

Then he was left alone save for two guards. Hiccup worked himself up into a sitting position. There wasn’t much he could do with his hands bound behind him and his ankle and prosthetic tied. He tried working himself out of the ropes, but it was no use. They were just too tight.

A large man entered the cavern without a torch or lantern, his face covered by darkness. Hiccup could tell from the height and build that it wasn’t Krogan, so, who was this? There was something a little familiar about him. 

“You know, my dear Hiccup, this capture is partially your fault.”

Hiccup gasped, then felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was choking. That voice, the term of endearment… But no, he was dead. He was  _ dead! _

His eyes popped out as the man stepped into the light of the torches. He  _ still  _ couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know how to. 

“ _ Viggo? _ ” This was nobody but, despite the horrible scarring on the left side of his face. It was the same facial structure, same build, same hair and beard, same type of clothing. But the scars… They looked like burns. His skin looked like it had turned into wax and been molded, and his eye was blue and glazed with blindness. 

A satisfied smile upturned the corners of his mouth as he stepped closer. “Yes, my dear. It’s me. Surprised?”

Hiccup felt like stones were falling into his stomach. He tugged hard on his ropes. No, he couldn’t be left alone with Viggo, not with all the things he had said to him, the ways he had touched him. Oh gods, oh gods… He was starting to panic. No, he had to keep his cool, remain calm. He couldn’t show Viggo that he was horrified at seeing him again.

But his mind was reeling. He’d seen this man fall into a volcano. He’d seen him die, right?  _ Right?  _ Yes, there had been steam, but how could one even survive that?

“You’re… you’re dead,” Hiccup said. He felt stupid after saying it, because of course he wasn’t dead. He was here standing before him, talking to him. 

Viggo laughed lightly. “Well, the volcano gave me its best shot, but here I am.”

Hiccup glared up at him, wishing he could stand to be more level with him. Viggo clasped his hands behind his back, began circling around Hiccup, and Hiccup wished he could turn his head all the way to follow him.

“I assume your life was easier with me presumed dead,” Viggo said. “Less fears, I suppose. Tell me, did you feel guilty?” He came to stand in front of him again, leaned down to be closer to him. 

“No,” Hiccup lied. He wasn’t going to tell Viggo about the guilt that had eaten him alive, about the sorrow he had felt over Viggo’s “death.”

Viggo smirked, straightened. “You’re lying.”

Hiccup made a growling sound in his throat. “What do you really want from me, Viggo?”

There was cruel satisfaction in the man’s eyes. “Oh, you’re about to find out.”

  
  


Hiccup gave a cry as he was helped onto Stormfly’s back. His body was aching and throbbing. He was sure he had broken bones, and there was dried blood on him; it was his own. Astrid climbed on in front of him, and Hiccup grabbed hold of her waist. Then the Riders were taking off.

It was difficult getting off the island. They were shot at with catapults and nets and arrows. The fight had Stormfly going in positions that hurt Hiccup more, but it couldn’t be helped. 

They got away. Hiccup looked back. Not a single Flyer or ship was following them. Did that mean they’d gotten what they wanted out of Hiccup. Had he somehow slipped up and given a clue to where the Dragon Eye lenses were? 

“Hiccup, what happened?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup suddenly feigned tiredness, though, he was exhausted down to his bones. He slumped against Astrid, leaned his head on her shoulder. Being in that position felt marginally better, actually.

“We’ll talk at the Edge,” he mumbled.

“But-” Ruffnut began to put in.

“I said we’ll talk at the Edge.” Hiccup nearly snapped it. The pain was making him irritable, making even the sensory input around him hurt.

And he wasn’t about to tell all of them about Viggo. Not yet. And there were certain bits he would keep to himself. Like how Viggo had grabbed him by the throat, pulled him up, and kissed him. Hiccup had been so shocked by the action that he hadn’t known what to do. He hadn’t bitten or struggled - he’d just let it happen. And then Viggo had dropped him back onto the ground, a satisfied smirk painting his lips. Hiccup knew that look would haunt him in his dreams, that he wouldn’t be able to unsee the man’s horrific scar. Viggo had chased him across the archipelago, and now, he was back. What would stop him from doing so again?

Everyone kept glancing at Hiccup throughout the flight. Eventually, Hiccup closed his eyes, not wanting to meet his friends’ gazes. He didn’t want them to know what had happened. Not yet. This was a talk for when they were all stationary.

Hiccup’s body protested being on a dragon, but hours went by, and he just had to deal with it. His breathing was harsh with pain. 

“We’re almost there,” Astrid told him, and Hiccup lifted his head and opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of the Edge. What was unfamiliar about it was all the Berkian ships there, resupplying it.

Oh no. His dad. Hiccup would have to face his father. 

Hiccup groaned and put his head back down.

“What is it?” Astrid asked him quietly, not getting anyone else involved in the conversation.

“My dad,” Hiccup responded. “He’s gonna be all over me.” So would Toothless, but at least Hiccup could confide in Toothless. He was the only one he’d tell about this kiss and the other touches that had followed, the way Viggo had looked at his body as it was stripped of clothing to be bared for injury. 

“It’ll be okay,” Astrid said. 

Hiccup very much hoped that she was right. He just grunted in response, unsure of what else to say. 

Stoick and Toothless were there as they made it to the clubhouse. Hiccup remembered them bringing Gothi along, so she was probably inside. She was the one he needed to see. 

“Oh, Hiccup, thank Thor you’re home!” Stoick exclaimed. He went in for a hug once Hiccup had dismounted, but then stopped at his slumped position, looked him up and down. His clothes hid most of his injuries, but not the bruising under his left eye, or the cut on his lower lip. They couldn’t hide how tired and haggard he looked either. 

“What happened?” Stoick asked.

“Talk later,” Hiccup said. He was leaning on Astrid for support. “Where’s Gothi?”

“Inside,” Stoick answered. He came and gave Hiccup support on the other side. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

  
  


Hiccup sat in front of the burning stove with a fur wrapped around him. He’d neglected to put a tunic on, and his abdomen was covered in bandages. There were cuts there that Gothi had had to stitch, and broken ribs. All in all, Hiccup was feeling terrible. 

But he had to talk to his friends now. He had to tell them that Viggo was back. 

“ _ Now _ will you tell us what happened?” Snotlout asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hiccup nodded weakly. He wanted his bed. Toothless sat beside him, and Hiccup kept a hand on his head. It felt good to be with his dragon again. He’d hardly let Gothi do her work until he’d been taken outside. He’d been given a potion for the pain that would eventually knock him out, but they needed to talk first. 

“I… I don’t know how to put it tactfully,” Hiccup said, looking at each of the Riders. “Um… Viggo’s not dead.”

Those words dropped into silence. Everyone just stared at him, and Hiccup couldn’t discern what was in their eyes. Did they not believe him?

“Hiccup, did they hit you on the head?” Tuffnut asked. “You saw the guy die yourself.”

“Yeah, well, there was a lot of steam, and-”

“So you’re saying he somehow got away,” Fishlegs cut in. “That he survived the volcano.” 

Hiccup nodded. At least Fishlegs was there to support him. “Yeah. He… He’s working with Krogan.”

“Why would he do that?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup shrugged before remembering the action would be painful. He closed his eyes for a moment at the pain that flared through him, groaned a little. 

“Revenge, maybe?” Ruffnut asked. 

Hiccup didn’t know if that was the reason. Of course, he hadn’t been able to ask Viggo why he was working with Krogan, and he wouldn’t have gotten a straight answer anyway. 

“I don’t know.” He yawned, tiredness suddenly hitting him hard. He stood up on wobbly legs, and Astrid rushed over to him to give him her support, as did Fishlegs. “Thank you, you guys.” Hiccup gave them a soft smile. 

Once in bed and alone with Toothless, Hiccup felt better. Or… maybe he felt worse. Because now all he could think about was the way Viggo had kissed him, the way he’d trailed a hand down his torso and over his thighs. He hadn’t touched him between his legs, but the want to do so had been clear. 

And so when Hiccup drifted into sleep, it was with nightmares. 


End file.
